User blog:AbsoluteZero12/Star Warfare: Gems of Time - Chapter 6
< Previous Chapter/Next Chapter > While Ashe still slept within the main compartment, she had a private room to herself. She stayed up most of the night, but eventually she fell asleep. When she awoke, she arose and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't where she remembered falling asleep. She found herself inside of an unfamiliar cavern. She didn't know what was going on, until she heard strange clashing noises and shouts. She looked around. What she found was a figure in black knight armor and wings, surrounded by three silver armor-clad warriors. The silver armor matched, aside from one difference: the neon that glowed from it. One was green, one was red, and the other was blue. They seemed to be engaged in battle with the Knight. But the Knight was on its knees, breathing heavily. It seemed to be beaten. The silver armored men exchanged glances. On one swift motion the green one took the large sword the Knight had dropped. He then placed his hand on the Knight's helmet. At that instant the Knight fell over. Ashe noticed four blue crystalline shapes now lay around him. The silver warriors formed a triangle around the Knight, and raised their hands. In a flash of light, where the Knight had been was replaced by a large chunk of diamond-like mass. The warriors took up the crystals and sword. One turned toward Ashe. Her knees nearly buckled. He pointed a finger at her and the scene flashed. Ashe awoke panting. She looked around. She was in her familiar room. The time displayed on her watch read 05:56. No point in going back to sleep. Apparently she made it more obvious that she didn't want to be messed with than she thought she was. Ray even kept his distance. No one questioned her. She proceeded to carry out the day as normal. Given it was Sunday, it meant down time until 13:00. Most of which, was used polishing boots in the compartment and talking about training. "So what do they have you doing, Jace?" Glenn asked. "Well I'm an Enhancer. Apparently I've learned I can slightly increase my strength and stamina." "Huh. Neat. I can create static discharge, but it requires me to touch something." "So no lightning bolts?" Jace asked, a bit disappointed. "No, that's just overkill. If you remember, Shadus told us that while humans have gained new abilities, it's primitive. Only so much we can do." Ray butted in. "Wait, you actually payed attention to that?" Glenn looked at him, exasperated. "You do know that you can actually learn something if you chose to pay attention?" "Not like it applies to me anyway." He responded, shrugging. "Honestly I feel like one of those mutants that we're fighting against." Jace said out of nowhere. "Don't worry about it Ray. It's not like that makes anyone better than you." Glenn said reassuringly. Ray shrugged again and smiled. "I'm not. You already know I'm the best there is." Glenn chuckled. "Whatever you say buddy. Whatever you say." He went back to focusing on his boots. Ray looked around and noticed Ashe sitting alone in the aft port side corner of the compartment. She was engrossed in a book of some sort. Ray got up and walked over to where she sat and knelt down. "Hey. Everything ok?" She looked up at him for only a second, and returned her gaze to her book. Ray knew she as well had something on her mind. She didn't seem to get angry or so much as threaten him. He got up and walked back toward Glenn and Jace. His then thoughts drifted back to his own vision... They sat together as usual during lunch chow, their final hour left of down time. No one spoke for a while, until Ray was the first to speak. Or thought he was. "We need to talk." Everyone said nearly at once. There was another awkward silence. Ray spoke first. "The other day I'd had this weird dream. Been bothering me ever since." Glenn was next. "You too, huh?" Jace after. "I as well." Then finally Ashe. "Guilty." They took turns exchanging what they had seen. Jace looked a bit puzzled, as he had never seen this "Knight" that the others described. Likewise, Ray and Glenn had not seen the silver armored warriors. Glenn began to rub his chin. "Do you think these are somehow connected? They seem to be, but we aren't grasping the message." Jace thought for a moment. "Perhaps these are events that have already happened, and we are just witnessing them. Or either these are events yet to come..." Category:Blog posts